Here Without You
by Lady Skye 1992
Summary: Edward and Bella are both divorced, from other people. What happens when their daughters need new hearts? Now rated M for EmmettxBella Lemon. EdwardxBella in the future. Review and no flames please. Hope you like it. COMPLETED!
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: This is not mine. Stephenie Meyer Owns. I am only responsibel for the plot, though if possible I'd own it in an instant!

* * *

**Chapter One: Edward**

"But dad, it's only Seattle. It's not like it's _that_ far away!" my daughter yelled, for the fifth time in an hour. She was complaining because of her big dance competition, that I wouldn't let her go on.

"Clara Elizabeth Masen, one more word about this trip and you won't dance at _all_ next year." It was harsh, but she needed to learn discipline.

"But...Fine! I don't get why I can't." she stuck out her lower lip and made her eyes really big. The Pout.

"Go look at your report card. Three Ds and an E. That's hardly enough to pass the year. You agreed that you would keep your grades up if I paid for these dance lessons. I've kept my end of the deal, and your's has been kept in two classes."

"Fine. No more about this sh-crap."

"The competition is in a month, right?" She nodded. "If you can get your grades raised to Cs by then, then we'll see about you going. Deal?"

"I love you daddy!" she squeeled, running into her room. "I'll work on school right now!" she yelled. This was going to be one long _month_.

* * *

**Bella:**

"Mom, what's up?" asked my daughter. She looked worried about something.

"Nothing, dear." she took my face in her hands.

"Mom, you suck at lying. Tell me what's wrong." she was right, again, of course.

"Well, your father-"

"What the hell did he do now? Did he demand more money?"

"He does want more money, to start another bike shop, and he's taking me to court-"

"Again! Why the hell would he do that?"

"Stop interrupting. He's going to sue me for 'damages to a motorcycle' and 'custody of the two children currently living in this house.' Can you believe that?"

"I refuse to live in his damned house. They can't make me."

"They can, dear. I just hope they'll see past his..vengefulness."

"Mom, you can't honestly think that they'll prefer him to you. I mean look, you've taken care of me and Billy, so they can't take us away."

"What about me and you, sis?" asked my only son, Billy.

"Dad's suing mom for us."

"That'll go over well." he said, sarcastic as always.

"Thanks for the support guys."

"No worries, mom." they said.

* * *

**Edward:**

I was just getting in from a 'date' that my mother had put me on, with this annoying Lauren girl. It was almost four in the morning when I walked into the living room. The first thing that I noticed was that something was wrong. It was...quieter than normal. I checked all of the main level rooms before heading up the stairs.

Once on the upper level I checked all of the rooms, besides Clara's and my own. I looked in mine first, since it came before my daughter's. Nothing wrong in there. Then I opened Clara's room. At first glance it looked peaceful. Then I noticed Clara's breathing. It was irregular, and she was grasping the edges of the bed, to try and dull the pain. I could see her gasping for breath, though she was sleeping.

I ran over to her and started shaking her, trying to wake her up. When that didn't work I started checking her vital signs. She had a racing pulse, her veins were carrying a lot of blood to the organs, quickly to try to get more oxygen to the organs. "Clara! Come one baby girl! Wake up!" She stopped breathing. I quickly tipped her head back, checked her mouth and throat for anything lodged in it, pinched her nose shut, and brethed into her mouth. After that I pushed on her sternum for five pushes, listened to her heart, and repeated six times before she started breathing again.

I took out my cell phone and called for an ambulance. "Hello, please, I need an ambluance."

"Why sir?" asked the lady.

"My daughter...she's having trouble breathing, and has stopped breathing once already."

"We have your address sir, an ambulance is on the way. I will stay on here with you until it arrives. Has anything else changed in her breathing or anything else?"

"N-no. Her pulse is racing and...she's grasping the sides of the bed, as if she's in pain." I heard a knock at the door and yelled, "it's open!" To the lady on the phone I said, "they're here."

"Okay, good-bye sir." I had no time to say anything back because the paramedics were in the room. They put her on the stretcher and wheeled her out of the house. I followed behind, and sat in the back of the ambulance. We got to the hospital in record time, and Clara had only stopped breathing once more, but was revived soon after.

It was only moments before the doctor examined her. "I'm sorry Edward. She needs extensive surgery on her heart and kidneys. We can do the kidneys here, but she's going to have to be transported for the heart operation."

"Where is she going to be taken?" I was trying hard not to fall into tears, but I was starting to fail at that miserably.

"She's going to have to go to Forks, Washington. The only surgeon in the world, Carlisle Cullen, can perform this surgery."

"Just help my baby girl." I turned from him, as he and the nurses prepared Clara for the kidney surgery.

"She's going to make it Edward." I hoped he was right.

* * *

**a/n: i hoped you liked this first chapter. I know nothing about doctor talk or symptoms or anything like that. i was only winging this. review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. Stephenie Meyer Owns. I am only responsible for the plot, though if possible I'd own it in an instant!**

* * *

_"She's going to have to go to Forks, Washington. The only surgeon in the world, Carlisle Cullen, can perform this surgery."_

_"Just help my baby girl." I turned from him, as he and the nurses prepared Clara for the kidney surgery._

_"She's going to make it Edward." I hoped he was right._

* * *

**Edward:**

The drive from the Chicago Memorial Hospital to my place took forever. All I could focus on was getting back to the hospital, and seeing my baby girl again. When I got to my house I dashed in and threw tons of clothes in a duffel bag, for myself. Then I slowly picked out some clothes for Clara. She would need them in Forks.

Soon, after I finished, I was on the road again. It took me half the time to get back to CMH. I kept the clothes in my car, for I would take them on the plane with me. I was greeted by the doctor. He had a smile on his face. "Mr. Masen, the surgery was successful."

"When can I see her?" My eyes darted from wall to wall, looking for something to distract me from crying out.

"She's in recovery right now, but you can wait for her to wake. Please, follow me." he started off down a hall, and I complied. I couldn't wait to see her.

"Now, she's not going to look...better because she just came out of the surgery. Just be open to her appearance."

I walked into the room, and saw Clara on the bed. She was no longer gasping for breath. She looked almost peaceful. If only her skin, which was a pale yellow color, were normal. There were so many machines attatched to her, that I almost punched the wall in anger. How could this happen to my daughter?

I sat in the plastic chair that was next to the bed. I grabbed her hand and started talking to her. First I talked about how she would be able to see the competition first hand after the surgery was done. Then I talked about how she would get better, and how she would succeed in life.

* * *

**Bella:**

"Jake, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to deny your lawsuit. Bella here, has taken care of your children, and she can't pay you anymore, otherwise she would be broke."

"Sam, you honestly can't think that _she's_ taking care of them!"

Sam had become the judge of our small town. Thankfully he was fair to everyone. Point in case: this one. Jake suing me for money and the custody of our children.

"I do think she is. If you have any complaints, you can file that with Chief Swan." my father was still the Cheif of Forks after all these years.

"Jake, please, quit trying to hurt my life because of your mistakes. I can't take it anymore." I pleaded.

"My mistakes! _You're_ the one who pushed _me_ and _Jade_ together. _You're_ the one who _made_ us meet. So don't go blaming me for this shit."

"You can't honestly believe this! I only wanted you to meet one of my good...ex-good, friends. That's all. I didn't want you to go and sleep with her, the first chance you got."

"Jake, I think you should calm down before you reply. You're going to regret it. Also, if you threaten Bella, I will have to have you arrested for an attempt to assault."

"I'll be back, though. Mark my words Bella, I'll be back." with that he left the courthouse, and I slumped in the chair, that I had sat in all this morning.

"You alright Bells?" Sam asked, motioning for Emmett, my best friend, to help me up.

When standing I replied, "yeah. Just tired from all of this. Third time in two months that this has happened."

"I'm sorry Bella, but every time he comes up with all this crap that's not even true, and you know how everyone down in LaPush is. They believe him and not you. They're the ones who push for these hearings. I'm just doing what my boss tells me too."

"I know Sam. I just...I don't want this to happen anymore. I mean, what if one of the kids gets sick? I don't have the money to pay the hospital bills, and the debt is already increasing substantially."

"Don't worry, everything will work out, somehow."

"Bella..oh my god, I'm so sorry...I didn't know what to do! Please forgive me!!!" yelled my friend, Angela.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"I-It's Rachel. She...she stopped breathing and...I tried to help but.."

"Is she alright?!?"

"Sh-she's at the hospital and is getting looked at b-by Carlisle now. Please forgive me!" she broke into tears and curled up on one of the benches. I ran out of the courthouse and hopped into my truck. I started it and pulled out of the parking lot.

I was well on my way to the hospital, when I saw a helicopter landing on the helecopter pad, right on the hospital. I parked quickly and rushed into the hospital. "Bella, I need to see you a moment." said Carlisle.

"Yes Carlisle?" I was looking past him, trying to see where I could go to see my daughter.

"It's about Rachel." I nodded and he continued. "She has had a heart attack. I know it's unusual in the adolesent, but it's always possible." My life, and possibly my daughter's life, was ruined. How could this happen to my daughter, to this family? This was the worst day in my life. I hoped my daughter would live to grow up, and be who she wanted to be in the society. This was too much to handle. I passed out cold on the hospital floor, and woke up in a hospital bed, hooked to a heart monitor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. Stephenie Meyer Owns. I am only responsible for the plot, though if possible I'd own it in an instant!**

* * *

_"It's about Rachel." I nodded and he continued. "She has had a heart attack. I know it's unusual in the adolesent, but it's always possible." My life, and possibly my daughter's life, was ruined. How could this happen to my daughter, to this family? This was the worst day in my life. I hoped my daughter would live to grow up, and be who she wanted to be in the society. This was too much to handle. I passed out cold on the hospital floor, and woke up in a hospital bed, hooked to a heart monitor. _**Edward:**

I was still sitting in the plastic chair when Dr. Brewer walked into the room. She looked really happy. "Mr. Masen we have a heart waiting for Clara in Forks."

I jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you so much for helping my daughter."

"It's only my job sir."

"When does she fly out?" I was so happy.

"Tonight..in about an hour. We have everything set up so that you can fly with her. There's no reason why you would have to book a plane ticket."

"Thank you!" She started to check all of Clara's vital signs and whatnot.

"Mr. Masen, you can go get your bags. It will be awhile until I finish her release." I nodded and walked out of the hospital. It took a long time to find my car and when I did I quickly retrieved my bag. I ran back into the hospital, and into the room where Clara was staying. It looked like Dr. Brewer was finishing up. She turned and saw me standing in the doorway. "Well, we're almost finished here. The helicopter will take you to Forks in thirty minutes." I nodded and sat in the chair.

* * *

**Bella:**

I was sitting in the hospital bed. Carlisle _insisted_ that I stayed here overnight. Then when that was up, days, to check if my head was on right. I learned that Rachel had too much LDL in her bloodstream, which caused a blood clot to form, which made her have a heart attack. My fifteen year old daughter had a heart attack. Now my seventeen year old son was living with his father, in LaPush. "Carlisle I need to see Rachel."I said as he checked my stats, again.

"That's not possible Bells. I told you that. She's in a medically induced coma because her heart can't take anymore strain. She needs a new one to live."

"How will we get by? How will we afford this? Don't get me wrong, I want my daughter to get a new heart, and another chance at life. It's just...I don't know if I can _pay_ for it. I'm such a bad mother."

"Bella, you aren't a bad mother. You just worry_ too_ much about these things. I told you that Esme and I have _no_ problem paying, or helping to pay, for these bills. You're like family, and families help each other out."

"Thank you Carlisle. I think that this is one time that I really need the help. You were like a second father to me. Especially after Charlie had that accident."

"I'm glad you're taking some help Bells. Emmett says 'hi,' oh and he's in the waiting room. He told me to let him see you or he'll 'raise hell,' as he put it. I'll send him in."

"Okay." I laid back on the bed, waiting for Emmett to enter the small room. Sure enough, only moments after Carlisle left, he barreled through the door.

"What's up Bells?" he asked, hugging me.

"Ehh, not much Em. Just stuck here in this God damn bed." he smiled.

"Bells, I'm glad you didn't lose you're sarcasm and sense of humor."

"Yeah, remember howI _got_ those?"

He laughed for a minute before he said, "Yeah. If I remember correctly..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. Stephenie Meyer Owns. I am only responsible for the plot, though if possible I'd own it in an instant!**

* * *

"Yeah, remember how I got those?" 

He laughed for a minute before he said, "Yeah. If I remember correctly..."

* * *

_--Flashback--_

_"Bells!" Emmett yelled. I ran to him and gave him a hug. It was our senior year of highschool and there was only a few days before prom._

_"What's up Em?" I asked him. I was looking around for something to talk about. Emmett didn't really know how to stay on one topic for long._

_"I was wondering if you'd go to prom with me?" He smiled. I gave him a hug._

_"Y-yeah...sure I will." we hugged for a good ten minutes by my truck. _

_"Awesome!" he walked to his bulk of a jeep and rambled off in it. I guess I was going to senior prom with Emmett. Did that mean we were dating?_

_--Flash to after prom--_

_"Em, no!" I laughed as he handed me a Parrot Bay. I had already had three of them, and I was drunk as hell._

_"Bells, what's on your mind?" we were laying on his bed. It was around three in the morning. He had one arm under my head and the other on my navel. _

_"Just...hiccup...wondering...hiccup...if we're dating...hiccup...or not." _

_"I-I guess we are. But only if you want to." His thumb was making circles on my stomach. It felt good._

_"Yeah, why not? Live this..hiccup..year full of memories." We raised our drinks and toasted to a memory-filled senior year. He sat up and lumbered over me, with me between his arms. He bent his head and we kissed passionately for a long time. Soon we were trying to get the others' clothes off really fast. Almost too soon we were both naked and he was looking at me. His eyes showed that he was amazed at something._

_"You're so beautiful Bells." he said, kissing my lips, then traveling down to my neck, then to my breasts. His mouth traveled down further and he was sucking my stomach. _**(this goes to third person for awhile)**_ He traveled down, and her hips bucked as his tongue delved between her legs. She let out a moan of pleasure as he slipped two fingers into her. He pumped his fingers until she came into his hand. She bucked up and moaned as she came. She shuddred as her release ended. He moved up her body and slowly entered her. She moaned as he pulsed inside her. Everytime he re-entered her, she screamed his name, and he screamed hers. She came and seconds later he came as well._

_Moments later they were laying under his blankets, his arm around her shoulders. They were looking up at the high ceiling. "Have you ever wondered if there was something more out there? Like something mythological?" Bella asked._

_"I think that it's possible that there are more things out in the world. I think that the 'things' out there haven't been discovered by us yet." He rolled onto his side and started tickeling her._

_"Em-Emmett s-sto-stop that...laugh...sto...laugh..stop!" he stopped and kissed the hollow of her throat. Then he stopped. "What's wrong?" Bella sat up as he walked to the bathroom. "Em?" he just kept walking. Bella pulled the sheet around her and followed him. He was sitting on the toilet with his head in his hands. "Em?" she repeated._

_He looked up, his eyes dark, and said, "just leave me the fuck alone." Bella just stared, eyes filling with tears. She couldn't move. "Didn't you hear? Get the fuck out." she ran from the bathroom and pulled on her clothes. Then she ran out of his house and ran the two miles to her own house._

_--End Flashback--_

**a/n: So, you pissed at Emmett? Have no fear, in the next chapter you'll find out what happened to Emmett and why he acted so cold toward Bella. Review on your way out. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. Stephenie Meyer Owns. I am only responsible for the plot, though if possible I'd own it in an instant!**

* * *

_He looked up, his eyes dark, and said, "just leave me the fuck alone." Bella just stared, eyes filling with tears. She couldn't move. "Didn't you hear? Get the fuck out." she ran from the bathroom and pulled on her clothes. Then she ran out of his house and ran the two miles to her own house._

_--End Flashback--_

* * *

"Em, why did you say that?" I asked him. He was looking down at his hands. He looked so sad. "Never mind. You don't have to answer...I just.."

"I'm sorry Bells, but...I had to.. No, that's not right. During the time that you were asleep, I...received a message from this girl, Rose, that I had met in London over that past summer. I...I really liked her, but I liked you too and...I was so confused about everything and I took it out on you and..I'm really sorry Bells." That was what I had heard from him weeks after I had left his house. _Maybe I should tell him about Billy...No! I don't want to disrupt his marriage to Rose...but still..NO! _I was having a battle in my head, trying to decide whether to tell Emmett that Billy was really his, not Jake's. Jake didn't even know that Billy wasn't his. "Bells?"

"What?" I asked, obviously out of it.

"You down on Earth or way up in the clouds?"

"I'm here, just...thinking."

"I really am sorry about all of that Bells."

"I know, Em. But...h-haven't you wondered if...we had stayed together, we would have had...kids?"

_"What?" _he asked. I was fiddling with my hands. I have no clue why I had asked him that question.

"Never mind." I mumbled. He stood and gave me one of his famous bear hugs. 

"Bells, we were teenagers. Eighteen is a little young to start thinking..." he looked down, he had remembered that Billy had been born after Jake and I started dating. When I was eighteen, conveniently nine months _after_ Emmett and I had sex. "Sorry Bells."

"It's OK Em. Not _everyone _is fit to be a parent at eighteen."

"So...er, how's the head?"

"Shut up." I replied, scowling. I hated being reminded of my injuries. "How's Rachel?"

"She's...hanging in there. It's so horrible." he put his face in his hands, a gesture I would always remember. 

"What's going on with her? Emmett, tell me, please!" I had sat up and started pulling the IV out of my skin. 

"Bells, she's in a coma. The...strain on her heart was so great that they had to induce a coma to help her live another _week_ or two. It's so...horrible to see her with tubes and machines and everything."

"I want to see her." I slipped out of bed and started walking toward the door. Unfortunately I was really slow and Emmett didn't stick with crying because he easily caught me and put me back on the damned bed. "Damn you Em, I want to go see my daughter!"

"Carlisle says that you should say in bed." I was getting pissed at him. I crossed my arms at him and huffed. Fine if he wanted to play the 'follow the rules' game, then I would 'follow the rules,' for now.

* * *

**Edward:**

I was sitting in the helicopter, next to the hospital bed where Clara lay. It had been three hours since we had first took off. There was only about another hour until we arrived in Seattle. From there we would have to board a plane up to Port Angeles. From there, an hour's drive down to Forks. **(sound familiar?)** Why Forks didn't have its own airport, I didn't know. I just wanted to get there so my daughter could wake up. I missed her terribly.

Ten minutes later my leg was vibrating. I took out my phone and saw that it was Jessica. My ex-wife. Damn."Hello?" I asked.

"EDWARD MASEN! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Oops, I had 'forgotten' to tell her about Clara. Well, I did, considering that it was only three days ago..."I can't believe you wouldn't tell me about _my _daughter." she was getting on my nerves.

"Jess, she's my daughter too."

"It's just like you to keep something like this from me. You are so going to court for this." she had been trying all these years to get my money.

"Jess it just happened three days ago! I haven't had much time to think about calling people." She started yelling bull shit about me being irresponsible and how I was trying to keep her daughter away from her. "Jess, we're on a helicopter right now. You can't just walk into the hospital and demand to see a patient that isn't even there."

"What the hell? You're taking her out of state? You are in a lot of trouble. I'm going to have you arrested for this." 

"You know, I kind of have to because Washington is the only state that has the doctor that can perform the heart surgery on her. Go ahead and have the cops arrest me for trying to save Clara."

"You're such a liar Ed. There are brilliant surgeons here. I want my daughter here within twenty-four hours or I'm having you arrested."

"Fine, have me arrested. I don't fucking care. She's my daughter too and I want to help save her life, so I'm taking her to Washington to get the God damn surgery." I slammed the phone shut and, then opened it and turned it off. I sat the rest of the ride, five hours,in silence. We arrived in Forks two hours after we landed in Seattle.

* * *

**Bella:**

"Carlisle, can I please go and see her?" I asked, pleading. He looked at me, kind of sad. I hoped he would let me.

"Bella, you might not want to see her in this...situation." He pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked really stressed.

"I don't care. I could care less if she was a vegetable. I want to see my daughter now. She's my youngest and I want to see her." I looked at him, he was running his fingers through his hair. Something that Emmett did often.

"Fine, but know this. I warned you that this is a serious situation. I want you to be...open to what the attack has done to her." I nodded, knowing that she was going to be just fine after the surgery. He led me through a hallway, the ICU. He opened one of the doors and motioned for me to go in. The stupid IV thing was making it difficult for me to move easily. "Bella, she's right through here." I moved slowly down the 'hall' to her bed. 

She looked like she was asleep, if not for all of the tubes running out of her. And the IV was slowly dripping something. I didn't want to know. I sat in the comfy chair that was by her bed and took hold of her hand that didn't have the IV in it. I sat there for a good hour when Carlisle's beeper went off. "I'm sorry Bella, I have to go meet a little girl flying in from Chicago to undergo a heart transplant. She's going to be Rachel's new roommate. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!" he left me sitting next to my daughter, which I liked because now I could talk about things that only I can talk about without anyone else in the room. I talked about my past with Emmett and how her brother was really her half brother and everything else that went along with that.

"Bella, this is Edward Masen." Carlisle said, entering the room with a gurney. A girl, about fifteen or sixteen, was on it, followed by a GOD of a man. I assumed that this was Edward and his daughter.

"H-hello." I said, shaking his exteded hand.

"Bella's daughter, Rachel, had a heart attack and is also waiting for a donor heart." Carlisle said, hooking the girl up to the machines in the room. "Clara's heart failed, along with her kidneys, but luckily they were able to give her a transplant for her kidneys in Chicago."

"I'm sorry to hear about your daughter, Bella." Edward said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about your daughter too." 

"Thanks." he mumbled, sitting on one of the chairs by Clara's bed.

"Alright Bells, time to get you back to your bed." Carlisle said. I had forgotten about my hospital gown and IV stand.

"Why? I'm not done talking to Rachel yet."

"Bella that concussion has done a lot of damage and you need to be resting, not worrying about Rachel. We'll take care of her. You trust me right?" I nodded. "Then follow me to your room, to get settled down for the night. Edward, I'll be back in a moment to show you the family quarters, where you can stay for the duration of your time here." Edward nodded and Carlisle led me down the hall, again. This time I was a little faster in moving so I got there in record time, for me anyway. 

"Why couldn't I stay there?" I asked him.

"Because, Edward needed to see his daughter on his own without anyone interfering in his conversation."

I huffed. If this was how it was going to go for the time that I was a patient, then fine. I would fight fire with fire.

* * *

**a/n: hope this was long enough for you guys. took me three days to write. Review please and thank you. ugh, hate when you demand a long chapter. Naw I'm only joking. But still, review.. thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. Stephenie Meyer Owns. I own the characters Ras, Legion, Rachel, Clara, and Willy..so far. haha!**

**Ok, the readers voted for me to take out the whole chapter in Rachel and Clara's POV. Here is the new chapter in it's place.**

* * *

_"Because, Edward needed to see his daughter on his own without anyone interfering in his conversation."_

_I huffed. If this was how it was going to go for the time that I was a patient, then fine. I would fight fire with fire._

* * *

**Jake:**

Bella couldn't keep our daughter out of the hospital. She was a danger to my kids, and everyone around her. Sam needed to see that I was the best guardian for her. Also, by taking her to court, again, it would make her pay even more for her sleeping with Cullen. I drove down to Billy's, where Jade and my little girl, Val, were waiting. Jade had never gotten over her friendship to Bella being destroyed. She hoped to be friends with her again, but I knew that they wouldn't. Not to mention, Bella didn't need any friends. Instead of driving the rest of the way to Billy's, I turned around and drove to the hospital. I needed to see Rachel, before Bella corrupted her mind.

* * *

****

Jessica:

Damn Edward. Going to Washington to help Clara. She didn't need any surgeon in Washington, when Johnny was the best surgeon in Illinois. I had to pay for a ticket to see her. I think he used a heart problem as an excuse to kidnap her. I can't believe the lies he could tell. Like when he accused me of cheating on him, when I saw that bitche's arms down his pants before I told him about Johnny. I had to see my daughter, before he made her think that I was some sort of monster. I mean, if I was a monster then it's Edward's fault for making me one. I was just landing in the Port Angeles Airport, when I saw a cop car. Perfect, now I could have Edward arrested for kidnapping. I was truely evil.

* * *

**Edward:**

"You can't arrest me!" I yelled, as the cop pulled me out of the hospital room.

"We have charges filed against you for the kidnapping of a Clara Masen." he replied, still pulling me away.

"That's my daughter. She has a severe heart condition and needed to be flown out here to get a heart transplant. Dr. Cullen is going to perform the procedure."

"I'm sorry, but we have to book you. If you need someone to pay your bail, then you can call them."

"Dad?" Bella asked. I know I had just met her, but I couldn't help but like her. She was sweet, and it was unlucky for her daughter to have a heart attack.

"Hey Bells. What happened now?"

"I fell, again. Dad, why are you arresting Edward?"

"Someone filed charges against him. Say he kidnapped Clara."

"Dad, that's his daughter."

"So I've been told. Listen, Bells, you can't trust everything that criminals say."

"Dad, ask Carlisle." Just then Dr. Cullen came out.

"Hey Charlie."

"Carlisle, does Clara Masen have to have a heart transplant?"

"Yes. Why are you interested Charlie?"

"Sorry about this mix-up son."

"No problem, Officer..."

"Call me Charlie. Bye Bells. Cullen, take care of my girl."

"Will do Charlie."

I really hated this day. Jessica thinks that she can get me arrested on a kidnapping charge. It was getting old. She wasn't going to stop, and I don't know how I was going to make her stop. But I was beginning to like Forks. A lot.

* * *

**A/N: ok, I know it's short, but it's all i could come up with. thanks to my beta: Kinky-Vampire...**

**review please, and if you have any suggestions please tell me. thanks..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. Stephenie Meyer Owns. I own the characters Rachel, Clara, and Billy**

**Thanks to all of the reivews. The idea for this chapter came from SweetishBubble. Thanks for suggesting it. **

* * *

_I really hated this day. Jessica thinks that she can get me arrested on a kidnapping charge. It was getting old. She wasn't going to stop, and I don't know how I was going to make her stop. But I was beginning to like Forks. A lot._

* * *

**Bella:**

The month following Edward's almost arrest was hectic. I was released from the hospital, thankfully, and was back at work the day after that. Then I was back in court, this time it was over Rachel's custody. I lost. Now Jake had custody over her, and was able to schedule my visit hours at the hospital. Basically, I got ten minutes every day to talk to her. I appealed, of course, but it stunk. Now, my house was being sold, so I'd have some money and Billy and I were living at Emmett's.

I was sitting at my desk when Emmett barged in. He was jumping up and down. Not something that a grown man does. He yelled that Rachel was getting a donor heart, and I yelled and drove to the hospital. My dad's buddy didn't slow me down because he'd heard what was going on.

I got into the room, and was almost in, when Jake stopped me. "You can't come in. You've already had your visit today."

He was smirking, and I was tired of his antics, so I grabbed his balls and said, "if you don't let me see my daughter, you and Jade aren't going to have any other kids. Got it?" He nodded and let me pass.

I was beside Rachel's bed as the nurse prepped her for surgery. This was the happiest day of my life, except I couldn't help but worry about Clara, Edward's daughter. She was still fighting for her life, and waiting for a heart donor.

All too soon, Carlisle came in and pushed everyone out of the room, except me and Jake. He told us what he was going to do, then made us leave, while he prepped Rachel for the surgery.

I was in the waiting room, when I decided to visit Edward. I walked, quickly, to the ward that he was staying in, with Clara. When I got there, I saw him talking to a woman. Actually, they looked as if they were arguing. I didn't want to interrupt them, but as I turned away Edward saw me and called me in. He gave me a hug, and congratulated me on having Rachel get a donor heart. I told him that Clara was going to make it.

"There's a heart waiting for her already. Carlisle's going to be doing both surgeries today. Jessica and I were arguing about who was going to leave, and I told her that she wasn't welcome here."

"That's great Edward. I give my best wishes to the surgery then." Jessica just stormed out then, probably thinking that I was some _fling_ of Edward's. Ha, as if he'd be into me. I looked over at Edward, and saw him, deep in thought, and teary-eyed.

**Edward:**

Clara was going to get a heart. I was happy for her, but I couldn't help thinking about what could go wrong. She was my baby girl, my only child. I would die if I lost her. I couldn't help thinking to when she was born. She was a beautiful baby, and she turned out to be a beautiful young woman. I just wish that I could tell her that. Instead, Dr. Cullen took her down to the surgery room. Bella and I sat in the ward room talking. It was helpful having her there with me.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, as I went off into another world, again.

"The very first song I listened to with her." I couldn't help but get teary. "She and I were at a father-daughter dance and the song _Butterfly Kisses_ by Bob Carlisle came on. She and I have danced to that every year since then, on her birthday, and that day. Now I just wish that I could sing it to her, to help her through the surgery."

"How does it go?"

"Like This:

_There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven  
And she's daddy's little girl_

_As I drop I drop to my knees  
By her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus_

_And I close my eyes  
And I thank God  
For all the Joy in my life_

_Oh but most of all_

_For butterfly kisses  
After bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers  
All up in her hair_

_Walk beside the pony daddy  
It's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny, daddy  
But I sure tried_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night..._

_Sweet sixteen today  
She's looking like her mama  
A little more everyday_

_One part woman  
The other part girl  
To perfume and makeup  
From ribbons and curls_

_Trying her wings out  
In a great big world  
__But i remember.._

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers  
All up in her hair_

_You know how much I love you daddy  
But if you don't mind  
I'm only gonna kiss you  
On the cheek this time_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night_

_(all the precious time...)_

_Oh like when the years go by_

_(precious butterfly...  
Spread your wings and fly..)_

_She'll change her name today  
She'll make a promise  
And I'll give her away_

_Standing in the bride room  
Just staring at her  
She asks me what I'm thinking  
And I said I'm not sure_

_I just feel like I'm losing  
My baby girl  
And she leaned over_

_And gave me butterfly kisses  
With her mamma there  
Sticking little white flowers  
All up in her hair_

_Walk me down the aisle daddy  
It's just about time  
And does my wedding gown look pretty daddy  
Daddy don't cry_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning  
And butterfly kisses_

_I couldn't ask God for more  
Man this is what love is_

_I know I gotta let her go  
But I'll always remember..._

_Every hug in the morning  
And butterfly kisses...__"_

"That was beautiful."

"I used to sing it to her all the time."

"She's going to make it."

"Thank you for being here Bella."

"It's really no problem."

"So what's your story?"

"My ex-husband sued me for custody of Rachel and now I'm only allowed ten minutes a day and my son, isn't Jake's son, like they think." I looked at her, questioning what she meant. "I had him when I was eighteen, with my best friend, Emmett. He's the brauny one. Nobody knows except me, and I don't want to ruin their lives with this news. It's not that I don't want to tell them, I've tried many times. It's that I don't want their lives to be disrupted by this news."

"You should tell Emmett and your son first. Then let them decide what's going to happen."

"I think I will. Well, we have seven more hours left. Do you want to go to dinner? Try to lighten up our sadness?"

"I would love that."

* * *

**A/n: again thanks to SweetishBubble for the ideas. Please read and review. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. Stephenie Meyer Owns. I own the characters Rachel, Clara, and Billy**

**Thanks for all of the reviews.**

**

* * *

**__

"I think I will. Well, we have seven more hours left. Do you want to go to dinner? Try to lighten up our sadness?"

"I would love that."

* * *

Edward took me out to an Italian restaurant that was near the hospital. We didn't want to get too far away. We told the nurses where Carlisle could find us and we left.

"Thank you, Edward." I said, sitting down in the booth.

"For what?" he asked, sitting across from me.

"Helping me out earlier. And I'm sorry that this happened to Clara."

"You're the one who helped me. I only reciprocated the action because you looked sad, and I believe that karma is a bitch."

"I believe that too."

We looked at the menus and I ordered the Ravioli dinner while he ordered Pasta Linguine.. **(A/N: I don't know if Pasta Linguine is a real Italian dish.)** While waiting for the waitress to bring our food, and coffee, we talked.

"Where do you work?"

"I keep records of Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett's taxes. You?" I asked first.

"I am a Pediatrician at Chicago's Children's Hospital."

"That's really great of you to work for children."

He smiled his crooked smile and brushed a lock of my hair away from my face. "Why did you choose to keep tax books?"

"It's the only thing that I could do, without a college education. . ."

"Why didn't you go to college?"

"I didn't have the money for it and. . . Jacob thought that, and I quote, 'a woman didn't need to be smarter than her husband. She needs to be able to tell when to get him his damn beer.' Not that I didn't try college, but**...**things got complicated when he found out**…**"

Our food arrived and we ate for awhile. "I don't think that Jacob's**...**'philosophy' is correct. Women, especially married ones, should choose whether or not they go to college or not. I think it's great that women are smarter than most men. It shows how far our country has come from the nineteenth century, with women working in the house, to now where women are running for president."

I nodded, and ate my food. "Why did you become a Pediatrician?"

"Simple, I love kids, and that's one thing that was needed in Chicago with all of the poverty-stricken kids."

"You are such a wonderful person. I think that you could be our next president**...**or one of them."

"Bella, you are a generous person that is stubborn at times. You are very wonderful and I think that you are a great mother. That's why you would be a good, no great, president. I don't think that I'm one for politics."

"T-thanks Edward." He and I were halfway through our meal when the waitress gave Edward a slip of paper. Before I could hide my feelings he gave her the paper back.

"This is for you**...**" she said, sticking the paper in his hand.

"I'm sorry, but I'm on a date. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't flirt with me while I'm with my date." Date? He said date! I was so happy at that moment.

"Fine**...**but you'll come for me**...**especially with _her_ as a date." she pointed at me and huffed out of the room.

"Bella I-"

"She's right. I can't compare to her. I'll just call a taxi to take me to the hospital." I was hurt after her comment, because it was true. Nobody wanted me. Jacob said that this would happen and lo and behold it did. Damn him.

"Bella, you are the most gorgeous woman in the world. Nobody can compare to your beauty." he brushed the side of my face, where a tear fell.

"Is it wrong to be here while our daughters are in surgery? It feels so wrong, but I like being here with you**...**"

"Bella, I feel that way too, but we need to be happy to get our priorities straight. We need some relaxation after the time that we've had. Don't you believe that?"

"Of course I do. It's just**...**"

"I know. Let's finish our dinner, and then we'll go back." I nodded and we ate.

We made small talk, then when we finished he paid the bill and we left. It took us half an hour to get to the hospital, because of the traffic.

Once at the hospital we learned that the surgery was almost done with, and that Jacob had been kicked out because of his treatment toward the female interns. We couldn't stop laughing.

Three hours later Carlisle came out and said that both were successful and both were in recovery. Finally, our daughters were going to wake up...

* * *

********

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.

--Amanda S.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. Stephenie Meyer Owns. I own the characters Rachel, Clara, and Billy**

**Thanks for all of the reviews.**

* * *

**Bella:**

Edward and I were finally going to see our daughters wake up.. I couldn't wait and I could tell that she couldn't either. Carlisle lead us to the recovery room. In the first bed was Clara. She looked so pretty, now that the yellow tinge to her skin was almost gone. Along with her shocking green eyes and beautiful bronze hair. She looked just like Edward, but as a girl. Next to her was Rachel. She looked the same, except her skin color had a rosy tinge to it. She didn't look as deathly pale as she had when she first was in here. She had Jake's hair, but hers was shinier. Her eyes were blue, they came from Charlie. Edward and I sat in the middle aisle between the two beds. We held each other's hands and one of our daughters' hands in the other.

We stayed like that for an hour, with no change in their consciousness. Then I could feel Edward's hand tense up. I looked over at Clara's bed and saw her eyes opening. She looked drowsy. She turned her head to the left and saw nobody, but turned to the right and saw Edward. She immediately smiled. He brushed some of her hair away from her face. "Hey baby girl. How are you feeling?"

"F…fine. Wh…what happened?" she asked, frowning.

"You stopped breathing about a month or so back. Your kidneys failed and…and you needed a new he-art." Edward was choking from held back tears.

"Wh…where am…I?" she coughed a bit, and then tried to comfort Edward with her hand, but it was held back by the IV.

"You're in Forks, Washington." at the mention of Washington she got excited. "I'm sorry**,** but the competition started last week**…**and ended yesterday."

"Th…there's always…n…next y…year." he let go of my hand and gave Clara a hug. "Wh…who's that?" she asked him, pointing to me, after their hug was finished.

"This is my friend Bella. Her daughter had a heart attack and had to have a new heart too. Her friend, Dr. Carlisle saved both of your lives."

"It's nice to meet you Clara." I said standing and shaking her hand.

"Y…you too…B…Bella."

"Mo-om?" I heard. I turned to Rachel and saw her awake. I bent over her bed and hugged her.

"I missed you so much sweetie."

"What happened?"

"You had a heart attack. You had to have a heart transplant."

"How long was I out?"

"A month and a couple of days." she looked shocked, which I couldn't blame her for.

"What about…dad?"

"As soon…as your released you're going to…l-live with him." I couldn't hold the tears back. I hated that Jacob won the custody suit**,** but I had no control.

"What? That can't be…mom?"

"He…he took me in a custody suit. He only won custody of you…I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's ok mom. I understand. I'll fight against him." I brushed the tears from her face and kissed her forehead.

"I know you will. But don't worry. You just have to relax for awhile."

She nodded and fell asleep. I stayed by her bed until Carlisle ushered me out because I was falling asleep.

**Edward:**

Bella had just been taken out of the room. She had been falling asleep. I was so happy that both of our daughters would be recovering. So far, she was the best friend that I've had in years. Besides my bud, Jasper and his wife Alice.

I stayed with Clara, talking about everything that happened while she was out. She was surprised to see Bella, since I had refused any female friendship in a long time. I explained the situation, but I could tell that she didn't believe me.

When I told her about Jessica, she got mad, but the anger didn't stay for long. It was well near midnight when she started drowsing. I called Carlisle and he gave her some pain meds. Soon after, she fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and left. I silently said goodbye to Rachel. I could tell that she and Clara were going to be really good friends.

**A/N: this chapter was hard to write. i hope you all enjoy it. thanks for reading...now review please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. Stephenie Meyer Owns. I own the characters Rachel, Clara, and Billy**

**Thanks for all of the reviews.**

* * *

Bella and Edward were back at the hospital and were sitting by their daughters' beds. "Edward, Bella, may I speak with you both?" Carlisle asked them. They walked out of the room and into the hallway. Carlisle pulled out the charts on both of the girls. "They both are progressing slowly. But that's to be expected. There is a little fluid in Clara's left ventricle, but that's not much to worry about. We're going to monitor her closely so if anything happens we can catch it in time."

Bella looked at Edward and squeezed his hand. She knew what it was like to have to worry about things like this. They walked back into the room, and conversed softly. They sat, staring at their daughters and were happy that they were alive.

Bella had finally told Emmett and Billy the truth.

__

.:Flashback:.

__

"Emmett**...**_can I talk with you?" she asked her best friend. He nodded and followed her into the large room. Billy was already sitting down. _

"What's this about Bells?" he asked, sitting across from her and Billy.

__

"Um, Billy**...**_can you give me and Emmett a moment alone?" she asked. He stood and walked out into the hall. "Emmett, you remember when Jake and I first got together? And how I was pregnant right after that?"_

"Yeah. He was freaking out and had to stay here for a few nights. Why?"

__

"Well**...**_he was freaking out because he wasn't Billy's dad_**...**_" she was trying to make this as easy as possible. "And I called you here**…**because you are_**...**_"_

"Is this what the questions at the hospital were about?" he stood up and walked around the room. "Why didn'tyou tell me then?"

__

"Because I didn't want to disrupt your life with Rose and Lilly. I knew that I was going to tell you sooner or later, I just thought that you wouldn't want to disrupt your marriage."

__

"Bells, if I had known before**,** it wouldn't have mattered. There's no telling what Rose will do now." He sat down across from his friend.

__

"Well, do you want to tell Billy, or do you want to just go on as if nothing has changed?" She stood up and paced back and forth.

__

"Of course I want to tell him. I'm not a kind of person that just doesn't want to know their kid." He hugged Bella, a hug between friends, and sat her down on the couch. She pulled out her phone and texted Billy to come into the room. Moments later he entered the room.

__

"What's up mom?" he asked, sitting across from them.

"Billy, Emmett is**...**_your dad." Bella looked up from her hands, which she had been studying. She still wasn't good at telling the truth after years of lies._

"Sweet. That means that I don't have to deal with dad." Billy stood and left, muttering something about how he couldn't wait to tell Jacob.

__

"Wow. That was unexpected." Bella said, standing. "Well, it's up to you if you want Rose and Lilly to know**...**_"_

_"Of course they'll know. I'll just have to find a great gift to soften Rose up**...**__"_

"Get her that new car that she's been wanting. She already has her own modeling agency and a car garage. All she needs is that car that she wants you to buy for her."

__

"Great idea." He hugged Bella and left to go car shopping.

__

.:End Flashback:.

****

Two Days Later:

"Edward**...**what's wrong?" Bella asked her new friend. He had called her, frantically, and asked her to come to the hospital. He stood and hugged her.

"It's Clara**...**she's gone into cardiac arrest**...**Carlisle doesn't know how it happened." She hugged Edward for a long time, until Carlisle came back into the room.

"Edward, she's going to need surgery, but thankfully not another heart. There must have been a little leftover shock that we didn't see. Luckily we were monitoring her closely and saved her in enough time."

"Edward**...**I'm so sorry." Bella said, rubbing his back. "You don't deserve this**...**Clara doesn't deserve this. She's going to make it though. And now you can see her in the ICU and you can sing to her. That'll help her come back to you."

"Bella, you're a great friend. I need to call Jessica**...**" Bella looked down and shuffled her feet. "No, she's my ex-wife and Clara's mother. She needs to know." He pulled Bella's chin up and looked her in the eyes..

Bella nodded and left as he called Jessica. She could hear Jessica's screaming as Edward told her what happened. She walked down to Rachel's room. Her daughter was asleep so she left a note on the bedside table. She left and went home to get a head start on work. Jacob would be calling her any moment to pester her about Billy. Surprisingly he hadn't called her since Billy left after she told him the truth.

"Bella**...**Edward's going to need some support. Why don't you go back to him and talk with him. He needs you." Carlisle stopped her.

"Alright." Bella turned back around and walked back to the room that Edward was in. He was bent over and his hands were folded in front of him. "Edward**…"** He looked up, tear streaks on his face. "Carlisle said that you should have some company." I didn't want him to know that Carlisle confided in me. He nodded and Bella helped him up into a chair. "You're coming to my house tonight at six o'clock for dinner. Clara won't be mad at you and you need a decent meal." He looked up and nodded. "Now, talk about anything you want."

"Um**...**I'm sorry, I can't. I can't think with her being in ICU."

"Alright," she stood and led him down the hallway. They stepped out of the ICU room. "Go sing to her."

He entered the room and sang _Butterfly Kisses_ to Clara. Bella waited outside of the room. He stayed in there until it was five thirty and the nurses were closing down the ICU ward. Bella lead him to the small hospital room that he'd been staying in and helped him pack his things. They were going to move him from the room to Carlisle's house so that he could be near Carlisle when any news came, and he wouldn't be alone.

When they arrived Emmett and Rose greeted him and helped him settle into the room that they had prepared. He stayed in there until Bella called him down for the dinner that she made.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. Stephenie Meyer Owns. I own the characters Rachel, Clara, and Billy**

**Thanks for all of the reviews.**

* * *

Bella led Edward to the table and he sat down. He didn't talk much. Bella had made a wonderful dinner of meat loaf, green beans, and mashed potatoes. They all helped themselves to the food and were eating when the phone rang. Bella jumped up and grabbed it. "Hello?" she said into the receiver. "This is she...What do you want Jake?" She looked around the room, annoyed, and listened to Jake talking on the other line. "No I didn't realize that _you _were the one being affected here, not Billy."

"Why does he pester her?" Edward asked Emmett.

"Because she caught him and Jade, her best friend at the time, having sex." Emmett said, earning a pull on the ear from Rosalie. "I'm sorry Rose, he wanted to know."

"That doesn't mean that you can tell it so bluntly." Emmett still hadn't told Rosalie about the secret that he'd just learned.

"That's how I am...I'm the bluntest person in the world." she pinched his arm.

"Why doesn't he just...suck it up that she caught him?"

"Well..." Emmett started.

"He got Jade pregnant. And he didn't want Bella to find out because he still loved her, or so he said. He's mad because he can't have her _and_ Jade."

"Oh. So he wanted his wife and his mistress, but knew that he couldn't have both?"

"Exactly. He figured that if Bella didn't find out**,** then he wasn't doing anything wrong. You should have seen him after Emmett, Carlisle, and Charlie got a hold of him. He was a mess. That's part of the reason why he sues her so much. He knows she doesn't have money, and the only thing she cares about is her family. He's already taken Rachel away from her. Next comes Billy."

Emmett put his silverware down. "I've been meaning to tell you something Rose. Er, could you meet me in the garage in a few moments?"

"Yeah." Emmett left the table and Rose finished eating.

"What did he look like after they got a hold of him?" Edward asked. He had finished eating already.

"Well, for one he had so many bruises on his face** that** it looked like he was stung by billions of bees. Next**,** he had some cuts on his arms, from trying to cut open the three men. Oh, and they broke three of his toes and two fingers. You don't mess with one of us**,** and expect the men in the family to stand by." She let out a laugh, and then walked away from the table.

Bella had finished her conversation**, **and hung up the phone. She sat down in her chair and began eating again. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing...Jake just wants to sue me for the child support money that he paid for Billy." She put her head in her hands. "I don't have that kind of money."

Edward walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug. "Sh...it'll be alright. Trust me." She buried her head in his shoulder and let the tears flow. He picked her up and followed the route that she had taken him and put her down on the big bed. He laid there with her crying for a long time. Her even breathing told him**,** that she was asleep, but he couldn't get up because her arms were entwined in his.

Instead of waking her, he found a comfortable position and fell asleep. The next morning Emmett walked into the room. "What the FUCK?" he yelled.

That made Bella and Edward jump up. "What?" they asked.

"Why the fuck are you in the same _bed_ as Bella?" he asked.

"Oh, she fell asleep and I couldn't move so I just went to sleep right here." He wasn't a fan of telling lies because they usually came back to bite you on the ass.

"Whatever." Emmett said, leaving. "Breakfast is ready. Hurry up!"

The two of them walked down to the dining room and saw that Esme had made eggs for everyone. They all ate breakfast when Rose stormed in. "Emmett Cullen get your ass outside**,** now**!**" she yelled.

Emmett followed like a puppy dog, looking sad, stuffing the last of his food in his mouth. "What do you think that is about?" Edward asked.

"The _secret_ that I had to tell him and Billy." Bella whispered. He nodded and continued eating.

After breakfast Bella drove Edward to the hospital. Clara was looking better, and her heart was functioning normally. Luckily Carlisle knew how to perform surgery without many, if any, complications. "Thanks for being here for me Bella." Edward said, kissing Bella's cheek. Bella blushed profusely and nodded. She walked down to Rachel's room, giving Edward some alone time with his daughter. When she got to her own daughter's room she saw Jacob in there, with one of Charlie's friends.

"I'm sorry Bella," the deputy officer said, "but I'm going to have to arrest you."

* * *

****

A/N: ooh, I¢m so evil aren't I? Maybe if you review I¢ll make the next chapter a LOT longer. But only maybe. Now review my pets!! MUHAHAHAHA!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. Stephenie Meyer Owns. I own the characters Rachel, Clara, and Billy**

**Thanks for all of the reviews.**

* * *

_After breakfast Bella drove Edward to the hospital. Clara was looking better, and her heart was functioning normally. Luckily Carlisle knew how to perform surgery without many, if any, complications. "Thanks for being here for me Bella." Edward said, kissing Bella's cheek. Bella blushed profusely and nodded. She walked down to Rachel's room, giving Edward some alone time with his daughter. When she got to her own daughter's room she saw Jacob in there, with one of Charlie's friends._

_"I'm sorry Bella," the deputy officer said, "but I'm going to have to arrest you."_

* * *

"What?" she asked, walking forward. "I-I don't understand..."

"It seems that you've had Jake pay child support on a child that wasn't his. We're going to have to arrest you and your daughter and all of your possessions worth money are being sold to pay Jake, here, back. You've committed a federal offense." She looked from Jacob and the deputy to her daughter.

"But...I don't have _anything_." she looked at her dad's friend. "I can't pay anything because he's already taken it all."

"Excuses. All of these reasons are excuses. You can borrow the damn money from the_ Cullens_ if you have to. I don't care how you get it, but you're going to pay me for all of that money that I paid for _him_."

"JACOB! I DON'T HAVE THE FUCKING MONEY. IF I HAD WANTED TO SEPARATE MY FAMILY I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU EARLIER. AND IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER I DID TELL YOU ABOUT BILLY BEFORE WE GOT MARRIED! YOU WERE FINE THIS THIS…THIS SHIT WHEN WE GOT MARRIED, YOU CAN JUST...UGH!" she yelled, causing everyone in the hall to stop.

"I'm still going to have to arrest you. You're going to want a better lawyer." the deputy put the hand cuffs on her wrists and lead her out of the room as Rachel woke.

"Why was my mom yelling?" she asked Jacob.

"She's going to jail because I was forced to pay money for your brother."

"What the fuck! Get. Out. Of. Here." Rachel pushed Jacob out of her room, and slammed the door. She calmed herself down and started planning her escape.

Edward stared as Bella was taken out of Rachel's room. Her head was bent and she was crying. He wanted to go up to her and help her, but he didn't know if he should. He stared in shock as Bella, the one person who helped him when his daughter was sick, being taken away. Then he saw Jacob Black leaving the same room, moments later. He approached Jacob slowly. "What's your problem?" he asked, stopping Jake.

"What do you mean '_my problem_'?" he retaliated.

"Why are you harassing Bella all the time? Why are you taking her to court and suing her for money she doesn't have?"

"Oh," he turned to Edward, "you're her little _fuck_ buddy aren't you?"

Edward pulled back his arm and punched Jacob. "If you_ ever_ talk about Bella like that again I won't stop with just one hit. I'll make sure that you're a permanent resident at this hospital."

Jacob picked himself up. "You're fuckin' lucky that you've got _them_ behind you, otherwise I'd kick your ass."

"Why don't you go and plan something to do with yourself, instead of trying to make Bella's life miserable. She doesn't deserve this just because she found you screwing around with her 'friend'."

"Fuck you. You're daughter won't make it out of here alive."

Edward flung himself at Jacob and started punching his face until he saw blood. He stood, knuckles red with Jacob's blood, and walked away.

He drove over to the Cullens' house and talked with Carlisle about what Jacob said about her. Emmett had to be restrained by Rosalie because he was about to go to the hospital and do even more damage to him than the broken nose and jaw that Edward inflicted. "I think that it's time to call our lawyer." he called the lawyer, and they talked for only five minutes. "Jasper's on his way, and he's bringing Alice and the new baby. Oh and he told me to tell Emmett that he can't wait to re-wrestle you."

"HA! He's so going down!"

Edward couldn't help but laugh at Emmett. He was like a little child. It surprised him that a lawyer would like to wrestle and relax. "Is Billy coming over too?" Lily asked.

Since the previous night, Rose and Emmett told Lily about Billy being her brother and Rosalie had, surprisingly, forgiven Emmett for what he did when he was a teenager. "He has to. This is where his stuff is."

"Oh yeah."

Everyone sat around, telling stories and everything, waiting for Jasper and Alice to arrive. Around four hours after the phone call he arrived with his wife and his son, Eli. "So, tell me the story..."


	13. Italiangurlinamessedupworld's chapter

****

Disclaimer: This is not mine. Stephenie Meyer Owns. I own the characters, Lily, Eli, Rachel, Clara, and Billy. Italiangurlinamessedupworld owns Tessa.

**Thanks for all of the reviews.**

**This chapter is specially dedicated to Italiangurlinamessedupworld. She has reviewed, and a lot of the times wants Jacob to get what he deserves. She's given me the details that she wanted in here, for her "special" scene. This is an extra-short chapter because...well, this will be good, and adding on other things will just ruin it. So, without further ado...here is the next chatper.**

Tessa Santiago was sitting in her Hummer H3, waiting for the light to turn green. Bella's ex, Jacob was getting away. She wanted to kick his ass for hurting her best friend, but most of all, her sister.

Tessa and Bella had been best friends in pre-k and had been cheerleaders together in highschool. Then Tessa had to move to Texas, a couple of years ago, but they never lost touch.

The light finally turned green, and the clock on the dash said that it was 3:10 in the morning. "Damn." she said, still following him.

She had been at the club all night waiting for him to leave. He, like the stupid man that he is, was walking.

Finally, he crossed the street, and just as the clock changed to 3:13, Tessa struck. She hit him with her Hummer, then parked, and cleaned off all of her tires. She made sure that she didn't leave a trace, then called an ambulance. She used her voice-deformer to disguise her voice, then left.

She called one of her friends and stayed with them for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Bella:**

I had been asleep, soundly, in my bed, since I had been bailed, when the phone rang. "H'lo?" I asked, groggy.

"Bella Swan?" asked the person on the other side.

"Yeah."

"We've found your ex-husband..."

"And..."

"He's been hit by a car..."

"And..."

"He's dead."

I dropped the phone, and screamed. I wasn't happy, yet I wasn't sad. "What's wrong?" asked Billy, running into my room.

"Dead...he's dead." was all I could say.

**A/N: I am such an evil little leprechaun aren't I? I didn't get this beta-ed because I wanted to post it up ASAP. Italian, hoped you liked your chapter. Please reaview. I'll update as soon as possible.**


	14. Chapter 14

****

Disclaimer: This is not mine. Stephenie Meyer Owns. I own the characters, Lily, Eli, Rachel, Clara, and Billy. Italiangurlinamessedupworld owns Tessa.

When I found out that Jacob was dead, all I could do was laugh. I was the happiest person in the world, but not for long. Edward, the sexy god that he is, calmed me down. Billy was sitting in the chair next to my bed, smiling, and Emmett, Rose, Lily, Carlisle, and Esme were standing near the door. "Are you sure?" asked Edward, sitting beside me.

"Yes... The person on the phone said that he was dead." I hugged Edward, then waited for somebody else to say something.

"Well, looks like the trouble is over." Carlisle said, walking over and hugging me. "It's still early in the morning. Why don't we all go back to sleep and then we'll discuss it at a better time." Rose and Emmett took Lily to her room, she had been yawning while I told the family about what I'd heard. Esme followed Carlisle and Billy stalked off moments later.

"I'm so...happy...for you Bella." Edward said, getting up to leave.

"W-where are you going?" I asked.

"To my room..." he said, walking back to my bed.

* * *

**Edward:**

I couldn't believe that her ex-husband was dead. I wanted to shake the hand of the person that ran over the son-of-a-bitch. I waited until everyone was out of her room before walking toward the door. "W-where are you going?" I heard her ask.

I turned, "To my room..." I walked back to her bed. I saw a disappointed look on her face. "I wouldn't be able to stay in here, withought thinking of you...and I know that you don't need a relationship right now...and..." she pressed her lips to mine, which made me stop talking. I gently pushed her back onto the bed, devouring her lips with mine.

We kept kissing for a long time, and gradually we both were in our underwear. We were breathing heavily as I explored her body with my lips. Kissing, sucking, tasting every part of her. By the way that she moaned, I knew I was doing it right. I took of her underwear, the only barrier on her skin, and kissed down her leg, and up the other.

I looked at her, for approval, and saw the lust and..._want_ in her eyes. I spread her legs and inserted one finger, then another, falling into a rhythm. She moaned, then her body shook and she came in my hand. I brought my hand up, cleaning her _essence_ off of my hand with my tongue. I crawled back up, so our bodies were even with each other, and kissed her deeply. "Are..._ahem_ are you sure about this?" I asked, voice husky.

She nodded and removed my boxers with her feet. "I _need _you inside me...Edward, _please_."

With one, swift, motion I was inside her. I waited for her to adjust to my size then started moving in and out. It was too soon when I felt her walls tighten around my manhood. I could feel her body, ready to burst. Suddenly, and violently, she came, shuddering her release, and I instanly came as well.

I collapsed on top of her, but was careful of letting my full weight rest on her. I rolled to my side and looked at my angel's face. She looked at me, smiling. We stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the night, and well into the day.

**Alright, so not the typical chapter. I was only going to stop and not do Edward's POV, so consider yourselves lucky. Please send any comments my way about this chapter. It was merely a filler for what comes next. Anyway, this was not beta-ed and is 666 words long. WOOT!! So uh yeah, review...NOW MY PETS!**


	15. The End

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. Stephenie Meyer Owns. I own the characters, Lily, Eli, Rachel, Clara, and Billy. Italiangurlinamessedupworld owns Tessa.**

**In this chapter: JESSICA DIES!!**

Okay, I admit when Edward and I had sex last night, I thought it would remind me of Jacob and I. Of course, it didn't. That whole time I was ready to accept that Edward was just using me, but it didn't come. I was...happy for the first time since my divorce from Jake. He didn't care that I had kids from two different men; in fact the rest of that night was spent with him saying that he wanted another baby.

_.:Flashback:._

_(3rd Person POV)_

_Edward sat up after Bella left for the bathroom. He quickly put his pajama bottoms on and crawled under the covers. He waited for her to return, and when she did he noticed that she'd been crying.. He got up and went to go hold Bella. "What's wrong, love?" he asked, hugging her to his body. He held her as she sobbed, patiently waiting for her to talk. He carried her to the bed and put her under the covers. "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked again._

_"I-I-I f-forgot to take my...and now we've done this and...didn't use a condom..." she said, hysterical. He'd caught onto what she'd been trying to say. She didn't take her birth control pill that day, obviously because she'd been worried, and she could get pregnant._

_"So what if you do get pregnant. I've always wanted another child, but Jess and I divorced before Clara was six months old. I got custody of her because I had a well paying job and Jess worked in a bar. If, a few months from now, you tell me you're pregnant, I'll move all of my belongings from Chicago to here just so we could be together and you can stay with your family. I'll take care of you, Rachel, Billy, Clara, and the baby no matter what. And, if you aren't pregnant I'll still move out here to be with you. I love you Bella." he took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I've had this with me since my father died. He told me to give it to the woman I would be with for the rest of my life. You're that woman Bella." he reached into his bag, which had been under the pile of discarded clothing, and pulled out a ring. "Bella, love, will you marry me?" he asked, holding the exquisite ring to her._

_"Y-yes." she said. Edward put the ring on her finger and kissed her. "Edward...did you mean all of that?" she asked, sitting against the headboard._

_"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" he replied, rubbing her back._

_"Another man in my life said that I was the _one_ for him. He broke my heart and now he's gotten what he deserved.. I don't want to go through that again. If you don't plan on keeping you're promise then tell me now so I can prepare for the hurt." she said, twisting away from him._

_"Bella, I would kill Jacob Black, if he wasn't already dead, for what he did to you. You didn't deserve that and if I had been here before you married him I would have stopped you. When I make a promise I keep it as best as I can. That's something that I was taught by my mother and that I teach to my daughter. I'll teach it to our kids. I promise you that I will _never_ leave you. Ever." he pulled her to him and they stayed like that well into the early hours of the morning._

_They finally fell asleep around five in the morning and slept until noon. They quickly dressed, announced their engagement to the family and went to the hospital to see their daughters. Edward told Rachel the news, seeing as he needed to get to know his soon-to-be step-daughter, while Bella told Clara, who'd been awake for a few days._

_.:End Flashback:._

Clara was taken out of the hospital with good health two weeks after Edward asked Bella to marry him. Rachel, who'd had a clean bill of health for a week more than Clara was able to go home earlier. Bella was still staying with the Cullens, and Emmett and Billy had a great relationship forming. Edward moved back to Chicago and packed all of his things. He moved himself, and Clara, to Forks and paid for a house to be built right next to the Cullens.

Edward had to go back to Chicago for custody cases against Jessica. She claimed that she was being denied rights to see her daughter. Jessica never won any of the court cases seeing as she never had a job longer than a week and lived in her boyfriends' houses. She was denied visitation rights and had to go to court to contact Clara. Finally the trials were over when Jessica got tired of fighting and OD'd on Crystal Meth. Clara attended her funeral and forgave her mom for everything she did wrong.

Bella was accused of killing Jake, but upon taking a lie detector test she was ruled innocent. The murderer of Jacob Black was never caught because he, or she, was just too damn smart and fooled the police and FBI. Edward and Bella were happy when Bella was ruled as innocent and they celebrated.

Bella cornered Edward in a room, months after they had sex for the first time. She'd told him the news: she was pregnant with triplets. Edward built three rooms onto the house with the help of Emmett and Billy.

Emmett and Rose had another baby, this time a boy that they named David Anthony. Emmett and Rose named Edward and Bella their kids' godparents. In return, Bella and Edward did the same for them.

The triplets were born on a windy December night and there had been no way to the hospital. Edward and Carlisle helped Bella have them, and they were named, Carlisle Emmett Hale, Sarah Michelle Hale, and Alice Lillian Hale. They were adored by their older sisters and brother and were spoiled rotten, along with all of the other babies, and kids.

Alice and Jasper moved to Forks with their son, Eli, and decided to really settle down. Jasper still worked some cases, but not many. He enjoyed being part of a big family. They had two more kids, and would have had more but Alice was killed by a drunk driver. The driver, they found out, was Jade...Jacob's widow.

Jasper stayed strong for his kids, but needed everyone's help. He moved on and married a new secretary at the law firm he worked at, Reilley. They were happy and she adored the three kids. They had two more kids and grew old together.

Esme and Carlisle took care off all of the new additions to the family and since they had the money they took them on three vacations a year. When they died, in each other's arms, at an old, ripe age, they left each member of the family with a large amount of money, and had trust funds in all of the grandkids' names. Everyone missed them and donated a large amount of their money to make the new Carlisle and Esme wing to the hospital.

Every one of the kids grew up and stayed in Forks. They lived on long after the hurricane that destroyed most of the town. Nobody bothered them and they all had kids of their own. For the most part everything turned out okay.

**A/N: Okay, this was the FINAL chapter of the story. I got bored of trying to come up with things. Here it is. No there is no sequel, don't ask about one. Please read my other stories. And please review!**


End file.
